


Both Sides

by bedheadleader (morjens)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex, bickering is their love talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/bedheadleader
Summary: ”Kaoru”, he says before he even notices it slipping.“Not here, you idiot”, Cherry hisses and punches him quickly in the middle of the stomach. Damn, he really has a mean punch, Joe wheezes while trying to reach some air again.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 15
Kudos: 437





	Both Sides

”Kaoru”, he says before he even notices it slipping.

“Not here, you idiot”, Cherry hisses and punches him quickly in the middle of the stomach. Damn, he really has a mean punch, Joe wheezes while trying to reach some air again.

\--||--

[“Kaoru”, he says like a prayer and Kaoru curses. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kojiro pushes into him again, Kaoru’s warmth welcoming him in. He feels the burn in his hands again thanks to Kaoru being pushed up against the wall, both of them too impatient to reach the bedroom.

He moans out loud and Kaoru pants against him, lips just a breath away from his neck. Kojiro feels like he’s invincible like this, with Kaoru in his arms, they both linked. Kaoru feels like what a heaven would, smells like cherries and tastes like sin. Kojiro fixes his head to kiss him, to push into his hot mouth. He drags his length in, out and Kaoru’s voice is a mess, Kojiro likes it just like that. It’s wet, lube running on Kaoru’s thigh when Kojiro pounds into him. They both want this, Kaoru dragging his nails on Kojiro’s back when he tries to reach some friction.

His knows he’s going to feel this tomorrow in his thighs, in his arms, but this is the best kind of exercise. He knows Kaoru appreciates it too.

“Kojiro, fuck, just—“, Kaoru manages to say when Kojiro pushes deeper. He is so god damn hard, Kaoru always makes him come too soon, makes him too weak at the knees.]

\--||--

“K—Cherry, ha, see, I got it right.”

Cherry gives him a nasty look. “You think I’m gonna compliment you, muscle head?”

“You could try”, Joe grins.

“Not gonna happen.”

“You’re too proud, fruit boy.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Who knows?” Joe shrugs, still grinning.

\--||--

[“Kaoru”, he sighs into a kiss and Kaoru closes his eyes. They are at his bed, lazy sunlight surrounding them, blanket kicked out of the bed. What had started as a slow kissing has slowly but surely progressed into this, slow love making where they have all the time in the world. There’s no rush, there’s only them.

Kaoru’s hair is splayed on the pillow and it makes him look like an angel. There’s a few drops of sweat in Kaoru’s forehead and his glasses wait him on the night stand. His other hand is on Kojiro’s back and another one touches softly on Kojiro’s cheek, two fingers grazing the angle of his cheek and pulls away the stray hair that keeps on slipping off of his ponytail.

“Kaoru”, Kojiro says again, he’s heart full of only this man’s name, the only one to slip out of his lips like this, in almost loving way.

“There, there--, just--”, Kaoru sighs against his lips and pulls him closer. It’s not always about sex, sometimes it’s about connection, about the years of trust and communication.

“Good?” Kojiro asks and rests his forehead against Kaoru’s, his thrusts getting little impatient already, little more needier when the fire burns brighter.

“Best”, Kaoru says and they fall into a slow kiss where they pour half of their heart out for each others.

“You close?” Kojiro moans when he feels the familiar burn in his lower stomach.

“Mmh”, Kaoru sighs into a kiss, eyes looking little glazed and his cheeks rosy. ]

\--||--

“If you could for once, once you hear me, use your own brain!” Cherry nags at him and Joe laughs at his face.

“But you started it!” he disagrees.

“You monkey brain!”

“You and your AI-butler can really well leave my precious restaurant if it’s not good enough for you”, Joe shrugs his shoulders, “just saying.”

“Hmmph.”

\--||--

[“Mine”, Joe says, in a rush, between kisses. Fuck, he needs to kiss this man, he feels like he could burst other wise. They've just barely got out of the skate ramp and abandoned factory when Kaoru suddenly stopped the motorbike and kissed him.

“And you’re mine”, Kaoru answers and yanks Kojiro closer. They sit in a little awkward angle, both still on the bike but Kaoru’s back twisted to meet Kojiro’s mouth.

“You –“, Kaoru starts to say, “are so”, kiss, “so fucking reckless.”

“Aww, we’re you worried?” Joe smirks but Kaoru just tsks with his his tongue before he pulls Kojiro into another kiss. It’s hard one, teeth clicking against each other, Kaoru’s fingers curling around Kojiro’s jacket's front.

“Of course not”, Kaoru says as if it’s ridiculous thing to say but Kojiro knows better.

“You’re were pretty damn good today too”, he murmurs and feels Kaoru smile against his lips.]

\--||--

“You think they know?” Joe bends over to whisper into Cherry’s ear.

“Know what?” Cherry’s voice is little annoyed when they both look at their younger friends fighting over what they want to order.

“About--, you know”, Joe’s fingers travel on Cherry’s back where others can’t see it but Cherry can feel it.

“Nah, I don’t think so”, Cherry says and shrugs himself off of Joe’s touch. “They are stupid like that.”

“And so are you”, Joe manages to say before Cherry karate chops into his rib.

“Hey, god damn, that hurt!” Joe shrieks and others turn to look at them.

“You deserve it”, Cherry says, “you stupid.”

\--||--

"My love.”

“Sweet honeybutt.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Just like you.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you, too”.

Kaoru sighs and yanks Kojiro into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, if you liked this little ficlet please leave some kudos and comments! ^^
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/bedheadleader)


End file.
